


In My Head

by CrispyDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: DBH AU, Gen, Sally Face - Freeform, Strong Language, andorid!sal, detroit become human - Freeform, salf harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: With enough money to buy a used android, Larry stumbles upon a 18 year old rescue model at the store. With Sal at his side, Larry focuses on his mental health as well as getting the very damaged Sal fixed up. The two grow close and Sal's rescue history will soon come into great help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr @stuartdoodles, you can see art for this fic!!!

“Now remember, hijo, we need a housekeeping model. Or something similar to it,” Lisa said as she handed Larry a her card. “We saved up enough to at least get a cheap model from the second hand shop. Nothing too buggy,” The young man nodded as he pocketed the card, “I understand momma, I’ll be home before dinner.” 

Larry left the house before getting on the bus to go downtown. The weather was dreary, clouds strewn about the gray sky. Larry leaned on the window of the bus as he pulled on his headphones. Loud metal music blared in his ears and the scenery passed slow as the bus ebbed along. It stopped occasionally to pick other other passengers and androids. At times, Larry glanced back to the android compartment, eyeing the brand-new models.

It puzzled him that such wonderful machines could exist in his time. Hopefully, he could see that if there was a model he could find cheap enough for his mother and himself. About an hour or so later, he stepped off the bus. With his hood drawn up over his head and his hands in his hoodie, Larry kept an eye out for the Second Hand CyberLife store. The sign looked like it was second hand itself. Sort of cracked, broken light bulbs, dying neon and flickering. There were two androids in the shop, one at the register and the other on the sales floor. 

“Hello and welcome. My name is Ricky, how may I assist you today sir?” the blonde male android said in a slow, proper tone. Ricky was a PL600, an unusual android to have in a shop. They were domestic models after all but, Larry assumed that Ricky himself was a second-chance machine. The other was a AP700, its name flashed on its uniform “Ellis”. AP700s were also not really for sales either, another domestic assistant/companion. 

“Uh yeah um, I’m looking for a housekeeping domestic model,” Larry spoke nervously. Ricky’s LED spiraled yellow before turning blue again, “Forgive me sir. We currently do not have any domestic models. If you would allow it, I can show you the models we do have.”

Larry nodded to the android before walking the man to the wall where the available models were lined up. Three AK700, a CX100, one TR400, two more PL600, a BL100, and a model that Larry had never seen before. It was small with long, light blue hair. A mask was over its face and its arms were folded in front of it. Larry eyed over the tiny android to examine its full damage. Its forearms were scratched up badly, covered in holes and cracked open. He’d never seen this a model like this nor has he seen one this badly banged up. The screen read that it was a RN200 and that is was discontinued. From what the screen said, the RN200 was an older model that was used for rescue work. 

“This model is actually a return to the store. It was bought 10 years ago from this store and repurposed as a domestic companion. RN200 still has full memory since its time as a rescue android,” Rickey went on but the owner of the shop approached to silence the blonde android. The owner was a tall, proper looking man. Someone he didn’t expect from how ruddy the outside of the store looked. Ricky walked off a moment to go stand by Ellis until called over again. 

“Son, as much as I’d like to get rid of the RN200, I have to warn you that it’s nothing but scrap. I was going to get rid of it tomorrow,” said the shopkeep. “It's very old and out of date. Besides, you’ve seen how damaged it is as well.”

Larry raised a brow before shaking his head, “Look sir, I understand what you mean but, if it’s scrap that means it’s cheap. To me, it seems to be working fine so.. How much?” 

The owner gave a sigh before glancing to the RN200, “$2025 and that’s damn near free compared to what you can get for new. But.. since I really want to get rid of it, I’ll lower it to $1000 even.”

“Done!” Larry spouted in joy at the offer. The owner of the store removed the RN200 from the line up. The android had its arms behind it now, looking up at Larry though its mask.   
“RN200, what is your name?” asked the owner. The android kept his eyes fixed on the man in front of it. “My name is Sal,” it replied. Larry smiled at the small robot before walking to Ellis to make the payment. Sal walked alongside him as Larry walked to the bus stop to wait. He kept glancing at Sal, looking it over, “What happened to you?”

The small android looked up at Larry, “I am a rescue model. I worked with the police rescue squad for years before I was repurposed for domestic work. While with my owner’s child was playing in the park, I noticed that a rather aggressive dog had snapped it’s leash. I was broken rather badly while trying to keep Megan safe.” Larry nodded at the answer, not pressing it further. Once the bus arrived, Sal stepped into the back area and Larry the front. He couldn’t help but keep glancing back at the android who was standing much shorter than the rest. Larry supposed that a smaller model was more ideal for rescue work. It was about two hours before they reached the rundown section of where Larry lived with his mother. She wasn’t going to react well to Sal and he knew it. Once inside, his hunch became reality. Lisa looked at her son with a expression of stunned silence. She moved her way passed her son, grabbed her coat and left with a slam of the door. 

“I feel that your mother is not happy that I’m here,” said Sal as he placed his hands behind his back.

“Well, you are dripping that blue stuff all over the floor. She just mopped it today,” Larry pointed out then guided Sal upstairs to his bedroom. “Just take a seat at the desk, I’ll be right back.”

Larry left the room again to clean up the blue substance Sal had dripped onto the floor. With a rag and some water, he wiped the floor clean all the way from the front door, up the stairs then outside his bedroom. Larry ducked into his bathroom before going back to his room. Sal was seated at the desk and Larry pulled the wheeled chair to the bed so they could be leveled. After a moment of judging their situation, Larry sat on the floor with Sal. Carefully, he tucked and wrapped gauze into the spots that leaked the blue fluids on Sal’s left arm. Wrapping thick black duct taped around the space below Sal’s elbow. 

“I think this’ll work until we can get you replacement parts,” Larry spoke with a soft chuckle. 

Sal remained quiet and staring off into the corner of the room. He couldn’t help but feel a lump grow in his throat due to the awkwardness. “So um, what kind of work did you do at the police station?”

The sound of tape peeling out of the roll filled the room but Sal finally glanced to Larry. “I was a rescue unit for the police for 10 years. I did many things. Fire, water and disaster rescue, evaluations, training human officers, school drill trainings and such. My main objective was to keep humans safe from danger. I have also done negotiation work and hostage retrieval. I have been shot at, caught on fire, and crushed. There are many things that have damaged me and I fear that it will be impossible to find parts to repair me.”

Larry finished the right arm then began on the left, “And what about Megan? What was she like?”  
“Megan was my everything,” Sal spoke almost immediately. “But Luke could find parts to repair me nor could he afford to have me fixed. I was taken back to Second Hand CyberLife and I have been there for about a year before you came in today.”

He was taken aback by the sudden passion that he heard in the android’s tone over a child. Larry didn’t ask any further questions as he finished the gauze and tape around Sal’s arms. It was a shit job but, at least it would hold in the blue blood. 

It was late into the night when Lisa returned home. Sal was in the basement doing laundry and Larry was jolted awake from his slumber on the couch. She hung up her coat and had with her, a PL600 from the second hand store. Larry staggered to his feet before walking to his mother, “Ma, where did you get the-” he began to speak but Lisa cut him off. “Don’t ask hijo, just please take that one you brought home to the junkyard.” 

Before Larry could say anything more Lisa spoke to the PL600, “Jeremy, please do the dishes and plan for breakfast in the morning.”

“Yes, Lisa,” Jeremy said with a smile before walking to the kitchen. Larry was dumbfounded at the situation. Take Sal to the junkyard? 

“No way, ma! I’m not taking Sal to get scrapped! He’s been-” Larry started his protest but his mother snapped a response, “ _ It _ is junk, Larry. If you wanna keep it, that’s fine just make sure it doesn’t make a damn mess in my house.” She sighed, kissing her son on the cheek as an apology for yelling then went upstairs to go to bed. Larry paused as he watched his mother make her way upstairs before looking at the PL600 doing the dishes. His gut was twisted with feelings but he didn’t know which one to follow. Sal seemed to be having issues getting the basket up the stairs. Larry supposed that even a basket of clothes was too heavy for its busted arms to bare. He took a few steps down into the basement, “Here, let me help.” Sal let larry take the basket full of clothing. “I’m sorry Larry, I’m not as strong as I once was,” the android spoke quietly as his LED spiraled yellow. 

“It’s okay!” Larry spoke with a smile as he walked with Sal to the second floor of the home. He noticed that Sal had paused when he saw Jeremy in the kitchen but resumed to follow Larry to his bedroom. Larry and Sal hung up the clothes put it all away to some music. Sal gazed over at the guitar resting in a stand by the window then over to a nightstand with several pill bottles. The water seemed to be slightly stagnate; particles drifted through it. When Larry started to pull of his T-shirt, Sal took the glass of water to the bathroom to freshen it. Larry crossed his legs on the bed, shaking some pills out of the bottles and into his palm. Sal set down the water before taking a step back by Larry’s desk. Even with faulty optical parts Sal took in its surroundings. Blank stretched canvas were lined up along one of the far walls and one was resting on an easel. A paint flecked smock was hung on the side of it and a glass jar was full of dirty paint water with paint brushed jutting from the liquids. There were painting hung on a wall amongst various metal band posters. 

“I see that you like to paint,” Sal said quietly. “As well as heavy metal.”  Larry paused as he swallowed down the handful of pills, “Oh yeah, I love to paint. You can look at them if you want.”

Sal glanced back at Larry before walking to them to get a closer look. Larry found it nice that Sal took a liking to his paintings as well as trying to get to know him. He pulled the blankets over himself and laid on his side to watch Sal, waiting for his medicine to kick in. Sal unbuckled its mask with his back to Larry. It set the mask aside before picking up two stray hair ties. Sal pulled up the long light blue hair into two pigtails before tying them tight. It strapped back on the mask before it kept looking at the walls. Larry soon drifted off with the aid of his medication finally helping him slip away. 

When morning broke sunlight flashed onto Larry’s face when Sal pulled open the curtains. “Good morning, Larry. It’s 10:30 AM, the weather is sunny with scattered clouds and a high of 57 degrees fahrenheit.” 

Larry rubbed his eyes at the sunlight and unusual wakeup call, “Thanks Sal.” He pulled himself to sit up, “Your hair looks nice.” Larry got his morning medications and downed them with a gulp of water. Sal get the medicine ready for the afternoon and nighttime, “Thank you. Megan always liked it long, blue and up like this. She chose it all.” It got Larry’s outfit ready for that day then set them in the bathroom. Larry layed back down a moment, stretching out his back. “Sal, do you know anyone close that is good with tech?”

“Yes, Larry. I know someone who lives near the Holmes family that was rather good with technology,” Sal said with a pause at the sight of Larry laying back down. Soon, Larry stood then walked to the bathroom, “We’re going to see him today, if you don’t mind.” He closed the door and the shower started up. 

Sal readied their route to the tech guru, making Larry’s bed. While Larry was in the shower, Sal went downstairs to clean out the clouded paint water from the jar as well as the brushes. Jeremy was in the kitchen making breakfast for Larry since Lisa had already left for her work day. Sal paused a moment before going into the kitchen and used the sink to clean the jar and brushes. The blonde android came over to Sal when its arms began to shake and short out from the water. 

“Let me assist you,” Jeremy said with a calm tone. “You are badly damaged.” Sal didn't want to admit that the help was much needed but it would rather do things by itself. With fresh water, Sal returned the jar and brushes to Larry’s room. The tall human was brushing out his long hair then tied it back into a low ponytail. Sal set the water jar and brushes by the pallet and eseal. “I have our destination ready whenever you are ready to leave, Larry.”

Larry smiled at Sal before tucking his phone into his pocket, “Let’s go see if we can get you fixed up, Sally.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say this now so folks won't worry. I don't have a schedule for updating for any of my fics. I write when I can and when I feel like it, so I'm sorry that I make people wait... Still, I hope ya'll still enjoy it!

As much as Larry wanted to walk to the person’s location but from what Sal said, it would have been much easier to take the bus. It pained him to see Sal standing in the back with three other androids. At least the bus was indeed faster than walking! Getting off at high school, Sal began to walk down the sidewalk with Larry. “If your old family lives near this guy, does that mean we’ll see them?” Larry asked a bit timidly. There wasn’t much of a reaction from Sal, just more of a very subtle nod. Approaching the large dilapidated apartment complex, Larry kept close to Sal to the apartment on the second floor. 

 

“Megan is on the fifth floor,” the android finally replied as he knocked on the door of apartment 202. There was soft shuffling on the other side of the door before a woman’s voice called out, “Who is it?”

 

“Mrs. Morrison, it’s Sal!” the blue haired android called back a bit loud so that he could be heard. The door opened at the affirmation of identity and on the other side stood a short woman with bright natural red hair. “Oh Sal! I haven’t seen you in so long..! What can I do for you?” Larry couldn’t help but realize how strongly the woman (and the room) smelled of marijuana. At least it wasn’t Red Ice, that shit got Larry’s blood boiling. Sal gave a small nod to the woman, “I was wondering if Todd was in. I am in need of repairs and he may be the only one who can help me.”

 

The woman smiled and let out a soft laugh, “Sorry dear, Todd moved out last year. I can give you his address, it’s just down the street passed the high school.” After sharing the address with the two, Larry and Sal left the complex to start heading to Todd’s home. “You.. didn’t want to see Megan?” the tall man asked his android. Sal didn’t look to the man as it kept walking, “Of course I would like to see Megan. But it isn’t my place to be in her life anymore. I don’t have that right.” That answer didn’t sit right with Larry. Sal obviously cared for the girl and wanted nothing but to be around her. Nearing the large home, the man took notice that there was no car in the driveway.

 

“I guess we should come back later,” Larry muttered in disappointment. Sal didn’t stop where Larry did but went onto the porch and knocked on the door. Johnson swallowed a small lump in his throat before taking his own steps to the home. In a few short moments, the door opened and they were met by an android. “Hello Neil,” Sal spoke in a calm tone. 

 

“Hello Sal. I’m sorry but Todd is out at work right now. Is there anything I can do for you?” Neil replied with a soft smile. The two androids looked at each other, their LEDs shifting in color and spiraling. Neil took a step aside and motioned the two inside, “Please, make yourself at home. I will see if I can find anything to assist you.” Larry was taken aback by the situation but entered the home after Sal. The man took a moment to examine Neil and the home. Neil seemed to be domestic programmed but it was hard for him to tell. Its model number was one he didn’t usually see in homes, a JB300. With knowing as little as he did about Todd, he assumed that he repurposed Neil and gave it another chance. It walked Larry and Sal up the stairs to have them sit down on a couch. Neil and Sal held each other’s wrists, they seemed to be processing things among themselves as Larry perceived. 

“Okay,” said Neil with a smile, “I will see what parts Todd has in the shed and get you some thirium.” With that, it left down the stairs. Sal turned slightly to Larry, “Can you help me get the tape off?” Nodding, Larry worked off the tape carefully even though he knew that Sal couldn’t feel pain. Removing the tape and gauze, the medical bandages were soaked in the blue thirium. Sal blinked behind its mask and Larry could only imagine what was going through the android’s head. The man assumed that it would be similar to bleeding out for humans. Larry held onto Sal’s arm to take a closer look at the crushed parts of it. Large puncture holes littered the metal of both of its arms, running a finger over them. It didn’t take long for Neil to return, with a bag of tools and another of very small parts. Watching Neil work within Sal’s forearms was rather interesting to say the least. Sautering some passages closed, eventually Neil got the leaks to stop. “When Todd gets home, I will inform him of the parts you require. I’m afraid we don’t have the major replacements,” Neil spoke nice and proper. “Now, if you’ll take off the mask, I can at least repair a few of our optical circuits.” 

 

Larry shifted so that he wouldn’t see Sal’s face out of privacy. The soft sound of jingling of the buckles was all he heard before Neil began to work. He hesitated when he felt the small android’s hand rest over his own. Somehow, Larry could feel a fear come from the RN200. Their fingers intermingled as Larry held onto the other’s hand to try and calm it. “Have you two known each other long?” Neil asked to try and distract them both from the moment. Its voice had changed slightly, like it had dropped the android voice for just a little.

 

“No, just a few days,” Larry replied as he held onto Sal’s hand. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You just seem very close already,” Neil replied with a smile in its voice. “Larry, how do you feel about deviants?”

 

The sudden off-topic question made both Sal and Larry tense up. Sal’s air changed to one that seemed to dread the answer. “Deviants? Um..” How the fuck was he supposed to answer this? Deviants were such a touchy subject. “I don’t really care much. I never really saw androids as objects in the first place. So I guess, deviants don’t really matter to me. I don’t see anything wrong with them..”

 

Sal and Neil seemed to both calm immediately form the feel of it. All the tension left the air, “That’s good,” Sal spoke finally. There was the tingling of the mask’s buckles again and Larry moved to face the two again. Neil wiped some thirium from its hands with a cloth, Sal was holding an empty bottle of the blue blood in its slightly repaired fingers. The JB300 stood and started to put away the small tools, “Then I know I can speak freely around you, Larry, human to deviant. You’ve done something amazing for Sal here.” 

 

“I would assume so,” Larry replied with a raised brow. Sal shook its head, “You don’t understand how much it means to me that you got me out of there. I’ve been a deviant for a long time and it’s been hard to not get myself deactivated. If you hadn’t have given me this chance, I’d be shut down in a junkyard right now.” 

 

Hearing Sal speak with such emotion made his heart sink, he’d never heard an android speak in such away. That went for Neil as well. Sputtering of a car pulling into the driveway and gravel shifting made Larry jump slightly. Neil smiled at the sound then made his way down the stairs, “Stay here,” he said to the duo. “Todd must be home,” Sal added on as he set the thirium can aside. Larry fussed nervously with his fingerless gloves and sleeves, pulling them down to cover as much skin as possible. Sal obviously took notice of this and turned its full attention to the man. “Do you need to leave for the day, Larry? I do not want you to be stressed too much,” it spoke a bit quiet as to keep their words between them. As much as he did want to leave, he wanted to at least talk with Todd to get an estimate on when he can get Sal’s parts. Footsteps ascending the stairs blocked Larry’s reply. Looking over Todd, it was clear that he was tired and overworked. He had dark rings under his eyes that were similar to his own (Larry’s, that is). Todd Morrison was a slightly shorter than his android and was a more pudgy man with a fiery ginger beard. 

 

The tech man sat down in the chair in front of Sal and didn’t waste time in getting to the issue. “An RN200? Yikes, you guys haven’t been around for over a decade. So, Sal, Neil tells me that you got all banged up from a dog attack?” Nodding to confirm the man’s words, Sal showed him the damage on its arms. “Well, you’re a rather unique RN200, I’ll tell you that. I’ve never seen one with blue hair, or in pigtails,” Todd mused as he looked over the android’s arms. “It’ll be difficult but, I’ll see what I can dig up. What do you do for Larry, Sal?”

 

Its LED rounded yellow in thought, “I do basic housework and manage his health.” Todd smiled at the answer, “Oh, a nurse is very fitting for you.” Now on the topic of his own health it made Larry shift a bit more. His phone alarm went off then telling him it was noon. Larry slid down the couch slightly to dig a bottle of pills out of his pocket. 

 

“I’ll get you some water,” Neil offered with a gentle smile before heading downstairs. Todd gave a grin as well, “Guess I need to fix up your memory as well, huh? You should be able to keep track of his medication times on your own.” Larry felt something settle into his stomach as it always did when it came to his mental health. He hated talking about it, it made him feel like a burden. The pit in his stomach rose into a hollowness into his chest. A dull rage fumed up into his head when Neil offered him the water. He didn’t think or even really realized that he’d smacked the glass out of the android’s hand. Water and glass littered the floor but Larry was in such a haze he didn’t care. He felt a hand grab at him but his vision was obscured by his state. The tall man pushed whomever was touching him away and left in a deep hurry. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t care. He needed space, air and to be alone. Larry hated his health, he hated feeling like he was dragging everyone down. He walked in a blind blur, chest rising and falling in near panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and type as much as I can from the time I post this till after the 8th of July. I'm having my gallbladder removed and I know that I won't be able to draw much. So, hopefully I can get somethings done with this fic as well as my other ones. Thank you for being patient with my inconsistency!


End file.
